Dix sept ans
by Melindra
Summary: HPDM one shot ! Un soir sur un champ de bataille. Un esprit erre dans l'air de la nuit alors que quelqu'un pleure pour lui... Un sacrifice et une lettre. Deathfic. POST DES RAR à la fin de la fic. Merci pour toutes vos reviews!


**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Et comme toujours… Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Bon anniversaire Galouz ! Cet OS est pour toi. Tu m'avais demandé d'écrire un truc triste, et bon, j'espère que ça te plaira. Je regrette seulement que cet OS ne soit pas mieux écrit, mais…**

**Je sais ce que j'ai écrit dans ma bio, mais c'est pour un cadeau, alors c'est une exception !

* * *

**

Dix-sept ans

Il y avait quelque chose d'indécent à exposer ces corps sans vie, mutilés parfois sous le ciel pur de la nuit. Une telle violence avait fait rage ici, si inhumaine et absolue dans son accomplissement, qu'elle aurait dû rester secrète. Mais la lune elle-même pourtant dévoilait sans honte cette réalité sordide. Ce dont les hommes étaient capables… Ce que la puissance des sorciers pouvait être. Harry contemplait les étoiles ou peut_-_être faisait-il semblant… Il avait dix-sept ans, une époque de la vie où le temps n'avait nulle importance.

On l'avait dit beau, et il s'en fichait. On l'avait dit fou, dangereux mais… il s'en fichait. A l'âge encore innocent où tout n'était que fêtes et plaisir, amis éternels et lendemains si lointains, il ne songeait qu'à deux seules choses. Sa mort et son anniversaire.

Comme si l'une et l'autre étaient intimement liés pour mieux se rejoindre, avides de savoir qui l'emporterait. De la mort ou de la vie. De l'espoir ou de l'abandon.

Combien de fois avait-il espéré et craint- aucun de ces deux sentiments n'arrivant à l'emporter – cet instant où sa vie basculerait. Où sa vie s'achèverait…

Et ce jeune homme presque encore adolescent, presque un homme, ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de pleurer. Juste un peu sur lui-même. Sur tout ce que finalement il n'aurait pas, il ne saurait pas. Cette ignorance de la vie qui lui avait été accordée, comme une ultime nostalgie. De ne pas savoir ce à quoi il renonçait dans sa mort.

Mais son âme errait, comme ne voulant pas s'éteindre… Comme s'il attendait. Il se demanda quel était son plus grand regret, comme pour se faire souffrir.

Deux yeux gris alors lui sourirent, le défièrent. _Lui_, celui qui l'avait toujours fait se sentir vivant, encore présent alors que tous le voyaient déjà comme un mort en sursis. Que tous le voyaient sur ce champ de bataille déjà en vestige.

Lui… Il lui manquait déjà… Comme leurs étreintes passionnées et leurs nuits paisibles. Il aimerait vraiment pleurer.

Car il réalisait dans la conscience tranquille de la mort qu'il allait lui faire tant de peine… N'était-ce pas le plus drôle au fond : ce n'était pas son sort qui l'attristait non, mais c'était le sien. Il mourrait presque sereinement mais lui… Il allait souffrir. Il aimerait tant lui ôter cette douleur. A tous ceux qui l'avaient aimé. S'effacer de leur mémoire comme une ultime délivrance, son cadeau pour l'avoir chéri.

« Draco… Oublie-moi », cria-il en silence.

Les corbeaux fuirent tout à coup, car quelqu'un courait et hurlait.

Harry lui avait dit. Dit de ne pas venir. Mais pouvait-on dompter le cœur d'un Malfoy ? Lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ? Non, bien sûr que non… Et il le vit tomber à genoux devant son corps. Il le vit toucher d'une main tremblante son visage encore rond, si jeune. Mais il était trop tard, Harry le savait bien. Pourtant il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que d'ouvrir les yeux, lui dire que ce n'était rien, que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, lui dire que… Lui dire je t'aime.

Draco écarta le cadavre qui étreignait Harry. Pour mieux serrer contre lui cet adolescent aux yeux verts et aux boucles rebelles qui l'avait charmé, les larmes coulant, douloureuses à force de silence.

Harry s'approcha pour contempler le visage du sorcier mort. Ce bon vieux Tom ! Tricheur jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ? Un double Avada Kedavra avec deux baguettes… N'était-ce pas typique d'un Serpentard ? Mais il avait répliqué avec une magie ancestrale. La magie du sang, contre laquelle Voldemort se croyait immunisé. Et c'était leur sang à tous, tous ceux qui étaient mort pour lui cette nuit, qui lui ont permis de survivre un instant à ce double sortilège. Pour pouvoir le lui lancer aussi. Tom, frappé par le sort, s'était jeté sur Harry pour l'emporter avec lui. Tom était mort mais Harry était encore là. Imperceptible dans l'air de la nuit.

Draco s'arrêta de pleurer. Au lieu de cela, il sortit rapidement quelque chose de sa sacoche… Que voulait-il faire ? Harry le regarda un instant avant de s'éloigner. Il avait d'autres adieux à faire. Un corps tout proche l'attira. Albus. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pouvoir pleurer. Le père qu'il aurait aimé avoir, à la fois brillant et loufoque, protecteur et confiant en lui. Son sourire pétillant allait lui manquer. Oui… Au fait pourquoi était-il seul à hanter ce champ de bataille ? C'était étrange ça quand même ? Où étaient-ils tous partis sans lui ?

L'air se mit à vibrer, comme si un son inaudible le déchirait, comme si… Harry hurla de douleur.

Le ciel étoilé. Encore. Les corbeaux aussi. Mais maintenant… L'odeur de la mort commençait à lui emplir les narines. Et quelque chose l'étreignait. Une chevelure blonde contre lui, une odeur si familière, porteuse d'amour et d'espoir. Porteuse de vie. Il l'étreignit avec force, un immense bonheur l'envahissant.

_-_ Draco ! Draco, je suis vivant… C'est bizarre non ? J'étais mort et…

Harry bougea mais pas lui. Sa tête roula contre son épaule. Tout à coup glacé, Harry tourna le visage de son amour vers lui : des yeux gris fixaient le ciel sans le voir. Comme lui tout à l'heure.

_-_ Non, souffla Harry. Non…

Il sourit ne pouvant y croire.

_-_ Non, tu étais vivant, il était mort, il n'a pas pu te tuer, essaya de raisonner Harry. Draco, ce n'est pas possible ? NNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNN !

L'air explosa près de lui. La dépouille de Voldemort se mit à brûler. Une odeur atroce envahit l'air.

_-_ Tu étais vivant ! DRACOOOOOOO !

Harry le serra contre lui en sanglotant, indifférent au feu qui se répandait autour de lui, faisant fuir tout ce pouvait être encore vivant. La chaleur du corps qu'il étreignait paraissait illusoire. Quand Harry cessa enfin de pleurer, un cercle de cendres l'entourait. Ce fut là qu'il vit que Draco avait quelque chose dans sa main. Une lettre.

« Harry,

Mon amour… Ca fait bizarre d'écrire ça tu sais ? Mais c'est vrai tu es mon amour. Le seul. Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Si malheureusement tu lis ces lignes, c'est que c'est arrivé. J'espère simplement que tu as emporté cette ordure avec toi !

Pourtant… Harry, ne me déteste pas pour ce que j'ai fait. Je t'aime… Et… Comment te dire ? Aucun sortilège ne peut rendre la vie à quelqu'un. C'est une règle incontournable. Par contre, Harry… Il y a une autre règle : une vie pour une vie. Si jamais quelqu'un meurt, on peut le faire revenir à la vie en échange d'une autre…

C'est quelque chose que tu ne pouvais savoir. A la mort de Sirius, personne n'aurait osé te la révéler. Et nous ne nous serions jamais aimés. Tu sais Harry, ça me fait vraiment bizarre pour moi un Serpentard de dire que je t'aime assez pour sacrifier ma propre vie.

Non. Plutôt pour te _donner_ ma vie. C'est une offrande, quelque chose que tu ne peux refuser. Une offrande d'amour, parce que tu sais, je n'aurais pas pu continuer à vivre sans moi. Mais toi… Je sais que tu es plus fort que moi. Et puis… Harry ! Comment aurais-je pu continuer à vivre en sachant… en sachant que ta vie n'aurait été que d'avoir combattu sans fin sans jamais la vivre pour toi ? Tu m'as dit une fois que j'étais le cadeau de ta vie, ta bénédiction… Alors laisse-moi l'être encore une fois, juste une fois. Parce que tu as été ma bénédiction, une lumière dans ma vie si sombre.

Je mourrai heureux en sachant que ton sourire ne se fanera pas, que tes yeux verts ne mourront pas, que ton cœur battra encore. Tu ne me peux me refuser ce bonheur de te savoir vivant, mon amour. Le bonheur d'avoir pu une fois dans ma vie donner quelque chose. Le bonheur de t'aimer…

Alors… Je t'interdis de te suicider. Je t'interdis de vivre en reclus ! Oui j'en ai le droit, je te donne ma vie… Alors tu as l'obligation d'en prendre soin et aussi… d'aimer à nouveau. Que ces mots sont durs ! Il ne sera sans doute pas comme moi- je suis unique mon amour ! Et tu le sais : je suis unique pour te casser les pieds – mais je suis sûr qu'il t'aimera au moins autant que je t'aimais. Car il n'y a qu'une seule façon de t'aimer. Accepte-le le jour où il arrivera dans ta vie… En souvenir de moi ?

Je t'aime…

Draco »

La lettre était tachée de larmes, l'écriture était parfois tremblante, parfois rageuse, mais toujours, toujours, son prénom avait été écrit avec le plus grand soin. Comme en une ultime preuve d'amour.

Harry se remit à pleurer et l'aube le trouva serrant le corps froid de Draco. Il se leva enfin, les jambes tremblantes, portant le corps de son ami.

De Draco qui avait dix-sept ans. Pour toujours…

* * *

**Merci de toutes vos reviews ! **

**Par ailleurs, si vous souhaitez recevoir le petit fanzine que j'ai sorti pour la Japan Expo 2006, il suffit de m'envoyer un mail à melindra (a)tiscali.fr. Bisous à tous !**


End file.
